Connector assemblies may be used in or between electronic devices for transmitting signals between two cables or between a cable and the printed circuit board of an electronic device. It is common practice to make such interconnections with connector assemblies comprising one connector configured to fit at least partially with another connector, or counterpart connector.
It is well known that signals to be transmitted by such connector assemblies may cause EMI emissions. This is particularly the case for high speed and/or frequency signals, such as about 1 gigabit per second and higher, and the effect tends to get worse for increasing signal frequencies. Such EMI radiations may cause electromagnetic disturbance to other neighbouring connector assemblies and/or electrical or electronic devices. Vice versa, electromagnetic radiations emitted by the connector environment may disturb signals transmitted by connectors.
Effective EMI shielding of a connector assembly is usually achieved in electrically connecting conductive shielding arrangements on both connecting parts of the connector assembly with at most small holes, smaller than the shortest wavelength from which shielding is desired. Thus, for effective shielding of a connector assembly at high frequencies one should provide such a connector assembly with at most very small holes in and between the connecting parts.
Resilient gaskets and/or contact springs are used for providing such an electrical connection between the conductive shielding arrangements.
Contact springs provide a certain tolerance for true positioning of the connector and the counterpart connector to be mated, in particular for board-to-board connector assemblies.